European Patent No. 0081898 discloses compounds of formula EQU X'--CH.sub.2 --CHOH--CH.sub.2 --R'
wherein R' stands for an alkyl radical containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and X' designates a substituted cyclohexyloxy radical having the formula ##STR6## wherein index n' stands for 0 or 1, the dotted lines indicate the location of a single (n'=1) or double bond in position 2 (n'=0) or 3 (n'=1) and each of symbols R'.sup.1 to R'.sup.6 designates a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical. It is also disclosed in the above-cited patent that these prior art compounds possess useful odor properties, namely that they develop an "elegant woody-amber odor, warm and rising, enriched by a slightly animal tonality reminiscent of natural amber, occasionally slightly fruity or floral, as the case may be". Finally, it is further cited in the prior art reference that the above-mentioned compounds can take various isomeric forms which are capable of developing, in parallel with their basic woody-amber note, other olfactive nuances. Nevertheless, it is mentioned that, for practical and economical reasons, preferred use is made of the stereoisomers mixtures.
Careful analysis of the cited prior art actually shows that no particular interest in one or another of said stereoisomeric forms was recognized at the time and that their individual organoleptic properties went undetected or were not judged sufficiently discriminating to justify the use of one isomer in particular, rather than that of the mixture of isomers. As a matter of fact, the examples of the use of these compounds in perfumery which are described in EP 0081898 relate strictly to the use of mixtures of undiscriminated isomers, in spite of the fact that specific isomeric forms were described for at least one compound, i.e., the isomers of formula ##STR7##
Moreover, the olfactive description of the two isomers, which are said to possess, respectively, a slightly woody and a woody-perspiration note, would not have suggested to the man in the art any particular advantage in using one of the specific stereoisomeric forms rather than the mixture, nor have made it possible for him to predict that individual isomers of these or other analogous compounds could be useful in their own right and have distinctive properties, as has presently been found.